Frozen Sand
by KudaKano
Summary: Jack has a very naughty dream and a certain Guardian is responsible. Oneshot, Sandy X Jack. MATURE.


**I don't think anyone else has written about this pairing yet…**

**Sandy x Jack. Rated M. BECAUSE I CAN.**

* * *

Jack Frost felt like he was floating on a cloud. His body was completely numb as waves of bliss rippled through his chest. It was an odd feeling.

For a spirit who spent most of his time flying through the air and playing in the snow, the lack of energy was strange. But at the moment, Jack didn't care. He was too focused on the light brushes of _something_ against his skin. It was engulfing him, seeping through his clothes and dancing up the most sensitive places of his body. The only thing he could see was a dim brightness…like the glowing of the sun behind a window curtain.

Though he would normally be panicking in a situation like this, one where his body is draped limply in the air while completely exposed and vulnerable, for some reason he was okay with it. He wouldn't mind floating in this strange place for years. It was nice and relaxing.

Then the peace was disrupted, as the light brushes of whatever was touching him became firm strokes against places on his body that were too sensitive to be ignored.

His legs twitched in surprise. He, a winter spirit with little memories of his human life and a history of being invisible to the world, was not used to being touched _there_. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. His body wouldn't obey him.

"Hah."

He heard himself gasp, but if came out as a faded echo. The pressure continued to push against his inner thighs and slowly crawl up his pelvis, sending shudders up his spine.

"Ah!" he cried out as he was stroked firmly between the legs. The touches created a rhythm of relentless pleasure that built up around his tailbone and randomly dashed up his spine. He arched backwards and spread his legs further to welcome the foreign feeling. Whatever was surrounding him pushed against his chest softly, urging him to arch further back and surrender to the feeling.

His heart was racing and he could feel ice bloom out of his fingers in sync with each wave of pleasure that danced through his limbs. His toes curled as the substance brushed against his feet.

He's felt this stuff before…

Sand?

* * *

Jack gasped and opened his eyes wide. He stood up straight and immediately jerked his head around to take in his surroundings.

He was seated on a thick branch towards the bottom of an oak tree. He panted as he looked down at himself to see that the bark under him was completely frozen over with several layers of ice.

"Did I do that?" he whispered to himself. He knew he was the only person actually _capable_ of making that happen but it was rare for him to forget freezing something, especially in the middle of October.

He could feel that his own temperature had dropped several degrees lower than its usual chilliness. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before looking up at the sky with a curious expression.

Spirits didn't need to sleep so it was almost unheard of for a Guardian to doze off. However there was a certain type of magical sand that could put them out immediately…and there was only one person who wielded such a gift.

Jack stared into the sky to see several golden trails hovering into the city.

His brow furrowed.

Was the Sandman playing some sort of prank on him?

He looked down at his pants and saw the tent arching proudly between his legs.

'_Sure was a cruel trick, Sandy.'_

Jack pulled his feet under him and propelled himself from the tree. He nicked a few branches on the way up before soaring into the air and twirling around. His eyes followed the trails of golden sand and saw them disappear at a certain point above the clouds.

He flicked his staff in a silent command for the wind to take him there.

Jack wanted an explanation. Why would the spirit of dreams exploit his mind in such a way? Weren't they friends?

His vision became foggy as his body traveled through the darkened mist of a cloud. He saw the bright glowing of a sand trail hovering next to him and he reached a hand out to touch it. He expected some sort of animal to form out of sand but instead, a rush of pleasure suddenly shot up his arm and down his spine, before nesting in his groin.

"_Ah_!" he gasped and yanked his hand away. He cradled it and looked back at the glowing sand in shock.

Just what was Sandy having the children dream about tonight?

Jack shook his head. _'Sandy would never corrupt a child's dreams, he's a Guardian.'_

So it must only be _him_ that the sand was reacting to so strangely.

Jack rose above the clouds and saw the golden trails swirling around a massive sand cloud. In the center, he could see the small body of the Sandman, but he had his back turned from Jack as he guided all of his trails away from the city and back to their master.

Jack hesitated and his grip on his staff tightened. He was somewhat nervous about confronting the dream spirit. They were best friends but unlike Bunny, Jack and Sandy never had any sort of confrontation between each other. The only time he had ever seen the dream giver angry was during the battle with Pitch, and Jack _definitely_ didn't want to be on Sandy's bad side after seeing him like that.

'_It's alright…I'll just casually ask him what that dream was all about…he won't get mad.'_

Though there was still a bad feeling in Jack's gut as he flew up towards the cloud of sand and hovered behind it.

Sandy still had his back turned. He was moving his small hands backwards as each trail of sand returned to him, guiding them back to disperse into his mass of golden magic. Jack watched him for a moment and admired how the fragments of sand on the man's shoulders glimmered in the dark sky.

Then he reached a hand out to touch the golden cloud. He knew Sandy could feel everything that made contact with his sand, and he wasn't about to tap on the man's shoulder while the dream spirit was working. So he would announce his presence in a very subtle way, like he often did on lonely night when he would quietly join the Sandman in the sky and watch him send dreams out to children.

Jack halted just before his fingers could meet the sand. He was worried that the same reaction would happen like before, when the golden trail sent a strange feeling through his body.

Before he could finish thinking however, the sand suddenly shot out towards him and wrapped around his arm like a snake.

He yelped in surprise and looked up at Sandy, expecting the man to turn around at the noise. But the man didn't even flinch, he simply continued summoning back his dream sand.

The sand spread out and engulfed his entire arm before more streams branched out of the cloud and wrapped around his waist and legs. He tried to push them away with his staff but the golden minerals surrounded the weapon and tore it from his grasp before swallowing it completely. Jack's eyes widened when he saw his staff disappear into the mass of golden brightness. Now he felt vulnerable.

"S-sand, hey!" He called out for help as the sand pulled him closer to the dream spirit.

But it was only when all of the trails finally returned to the cloud of magic, did the man finally turn and look down at the captured Jack Frost.

Jack gulped. Sandy had an expression on his face that the boy had never seen before. Those glowing golden eyes had some sort of dark yearning that didn't belong on the face of such a friendly man.

He stared intently at Jack, as the sand spread away from the winter sprite's body and left him exposed at the top, buy still held him firmly in place by his sides.

"Sandy, what's going on?" Jack asked. He could hear the stress in his own voice.

Jack Frost was someone who flew freely around in the sky. He was always moving and traveling across the entire world. He did _not_ like being forcefully confined to one space. It scared him.

Sandy didn't speak_, not that Jack had expected him to_, but his expression didn't change either. Instead his gaze ran up and down the boy's entire body before settling back onto his face. Golden, desire filled eyes stared back into wide, anxious blue ones. Then the man smiled.

But it wasn't Sandy's usual joyous, quirky smile. This one was a satisfied smirk that sent a shiver up Jack's spine.

"Sand- _oh!_" Jack jerked in surprise when the sand surrounding him began _pulsing_. Waves of glowing energy continuously formed from the edge of the cloud and shot straight through Jack's body, causing pleasure to build in his lower regions and dash through the rest of his limbs each time a wave passed.

Jack's body lurched with each rush of pleasure and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him when the pressure increased. He looked up to see Sandy staring into his face with interest.

'_Is he making the sand do this?'_ Jack wondered.

They Sandman continued to observe his prey. The winter sprite was panting now and there was a lovely violet blush staining his cheeks. By the sounds the boy was making, Sandy knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

Sandy waved one of his small hands and the sand began shifting over Jack's body.

The boy's eyes went wide when he felt the golden streams slip under his shirt and pants, before tugging at them to try and pull them off.

"W-wait, Sandy! Stop!" Jack began flailing wildly while trying to free his arms and legs.

He had never been naked in front of anyone in the last three hundred years. He definitely didn't want Sandy to see him…what would the little man think?

Jack's heart began beating wildly as his pants and sweater disappeared within the mass of glowing sand, leaving him completely bare. He immediately closed his thighs tightly together while looking up at Sandy with frightened blue eyes.

Sandy's face softened and for a moment and Jack could see the man's normal self show though. The dream giver placed his small hands on each of Jack's knees and gave the boy a reassuring smile before gently pulling them apart.

Jack turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut. He was completely embarrassed and he didn't know why this was happening. Why was Sandy doing this?

His eyes went wide when he felt small hands on his erection.

He glanced downwards to see his own manhood, just as pale as the rest of him, standing tall between short white hairs while the Sandman gently worked his hands over it.

"Mnn…." Jack moaned as the man's grip tightened and the speed of his strokes increased.

Jack had to admit; he has never felt anything so amazing in his entire existence as Jack Frost. So much pleasure was invading his body…it was unreal. The overall embarrassment was slowly replaced with bliss and Jack spread his legs further apart to welcome the dream giver's touches.

Sandy's eyes flash as he noticed the change within Jack's attitude. He released the boy's manhood and Jack moaned in disappointment, only to gasp as the dream sand took over and swirled around his entire pelvis while sending pulses of energy through his length.

Jack arched back and shuddered while Sandy gently floated up towards his face and leaned over him.

"S-sandy?" Jack spoke as he turned his head to gaze shyly up at the man before him. Sandy smiled softly before grazing a small hand down Jack's cheek and running it along the boy's jawline. Then he tilted the boy's head up and brought their faces together.

Jack had never kissed anyone before, so he wasn't sure what to do when the man's soft lips came in contact with his own cold ones. The dream spirit's lips moved against Jack's while small hands guided the boy's head to move so their kiss could deepen. At some point the Sandman had managed to sneak his tongue between cold lips and it searched behind the boy's teeth and all around his mouth.

Jack moaned in the kiss when Sandy's tongue found his own frozen one and partially wrapped around it, trying to coax it into action. Jack soon gave in and sighed as each muscle continued to graze against the other, causing jolts of pleasure to rush down Jack's spine.

"Hah!" Jack pulled away with a sharp gasp as the speed and pressure on his groin increased. He started thrusting his hips against the sand desperately, urging his own body to completion as the pleasure built up inside his pelvis.

Suddenly the sand stopped and Jack looked down in confusion. He saw Sandy hover down towards his legs and smile mischievously before wagging a finger in the boy's direction.

"_Sandy!_" Jack whined. He threw his head back and thrust his hips in vain.

He wanted to reach climax _so_ badly! He moved his hands down to touch himself, but dream sand immediately encased his arms and pulled them back up, before trapping his wrists above his head.

Sandy settled his round body in between Jack's parted legs and ran his lust filled eyes up and down the boy's form. Jack easily wrapped his legs around the dream giver's waist and pulled him closer, wishing him to continue his onslaught of pleasure.

"Whoa…hey!" Jack went stiff in surprise as the sand hovering near his crotch went lower and began prodding at his entrance.

He looked up at Sandy in confusion but the dream spirit was distracted. He was watching in fascination as his own sand breached Jack's barrier and invaded the boy's insides.

Jack's face scrunched up at the unfamiliar feeling. It was uncomfortable to have such an odd texture expanding against his inner walls. However, when that sand brushed against _something_, some strange spot deep inside of him, he arched back with a cry and lights danced in his vision.

Sandy smiled and watched the boy's body shudder before going limp as the sand continued to stretch him. Jack moaned deeply as the sand pulsed against that same spot inside of him and he wiggled his hips back and forth.

"Mn…ah…_Sandy_!" Jack gazed desperately into hungry golden eyes.

The Sandman paused for a moment to take in the sight of Jack Frost twitching and throwing his head back erotically against his sand. Then he grinned and silently commanded his sand to leave the boy's body.

Jack tilted his head curiously as he tried to see what Sandy was doing. But the little man's lower half was hidden behind Jack's hips. However, when the dream spirit took a firm hold of Jack's thighs and positioned himself, Jack had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he felt something warm and much thicker then sand push through him. He held his breath as it slipped all the way inside of him and he could feel Sandy's textured body flush against his inner thighs when the man could go no further.

Jack lay limp in the sand as his body relaxed around the man's length. Sandy was a lot bigger than the boy had expected. He looked up at the dream spirit with lazy eyes. The man's face held a very peaceful expression and his eyes were closed with a satisfied smiled. He let out a deep breath and Jack could see it puff out into the cold air.

It was snowing now.

That's when the boy realized that his temperature had dropped dramatically and he looked down at himself in surprise. There were vines of ice traveling up his knees and branching out along other parts of his body.

"Aren't you cold, Sandy?" Jack asked, his voice gruff.

The Sandman opened his eyes to peer down a Jack but he shook his head and continued to smile. Jack quirked an eyebrow at the little man.

'_How can you not be cold?'_

Jack wiggled his hips impatiently and the man gave a quiet chuckle before pulling out of the boy and slowly pushing back in.

"Hmn…" Jack couldn't stop the noises that escaped him as Sandy slipped easily through his icy insides. Small hands grasped his hips firmly as the thrusts picked up speed.

Jack withered as the sand surrounding him began those wonderful pulses of energy. His eyes widened when he saw two giant golden hands form out of the sand on each side of him and bend down to caress his chest.

"A-ah! _Hah_!" Jack arched and threw his head back as two massive thumbs worked at his nipples, brushing them roughly back and forth in small circles.

Sandy trailed his hands down Jack chest and let them wander back to the boy's hips. Then the pace picked up as the sand around them aided in their thrusts but guiding Jack's body back onto Sandy each time the dream sprit re-entered.

"Oh! Ah…ah…ah…_Sandy_!" Jack cried out as his prostate was struck repeatedly. He tossed his head back and forth as the pleasure built up in his groin and one of Sandy's small hands relocated to quickly stroke Jack's member in time with each thrust.

There were streaks of ice dancing off his body now. They were blooming out into the sand with each blissful pulse through his body. Jack's head turned to watch the golden streams freeze together before his eyes fogged over and his body shuddered hard.

"S-sandy…I'm-"

He cried out and arched with his head back as a particularly hard thrust nailed his sweet spot. He came and a stream of white ice shot out of his length before hovering in the air and fluttering back down onto his stomach like flakes of snow.

He looked down at his stomach in confusion as he panted for breath. He had never seen his body do something like that before.

'_Weird…_'

Jack's went limp as he came down from his high and his legs twitched with each of Sandy's continued thrusts. Then the little man shuddered a bit and buried his face into Jack's stomach. Jack felt something warm release inside of him, then everything went black.

* * *

Jack blinked and cracked his eyes open to try and make sense of his surroundings.

It was blurry but he could feel soft blankets encasing him and he could sense that his staff was resting by his side.

He looked around to see a wooden room with decorations that reminded him of Christmas.

He was at the North Pole.

A golden glow caught his eye and he turned his head to see Sandy hovering by the bed towards his right. The man had a very guilty expression on his face and he immediately hovered closer to Jack and looked the boy over with big cautious eyes.

"M' okay, Sandy." He whispered in a groggy voice.

Though as he slowly sat up he could feel a sharp pain in his lower back.

Sandy hovered onto the bed and sat in front of him. He held his little hands up as he carefully observed each of Jack's movements, as though he was worried the boy would break.

Jack rubbed his lower back and chuckled softly. "You really wore me out." He laughed.

The dream spirit's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head, guilt evident in his features. Rapid golden shapes stated forming above his head but Jack couldn't make them out, though he did spot a heart floating briefly amongst the pictures.

"Heh, next time you have some _urges_ that need taken care of, just come and find me." Jack stated merrily while peering down into the man's face.

Sandy stared back at him in shock before giving a nervous smile.

Jack grinned and leaned down so that he could place a quick kiss onto the man's lips. Sandy went stiff, then his cheeks started glowing a bright yellow and he bashfully looked away.

Jack snickered when the dream sand started forming into little hearts around the man's head before Sandy noticed them and quickly swatted them away.

"Ha ha…I love you too little man." Jack whispered.

* * *

**Done! Okay let me know what you guys think.**

**I really need to stop writing fanfics and start my research paper now…**


End file.
